Unrivaled Wars: Journey of Discovery
by Neckar Unrivaled
Summary: The tale about the main character, Kami-sma Xanatu and his early life on how he became Darth Unrivaled.


**Unrivaled Wars: Journey of Discovery**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

Kami-sma Xanatu was a up and coming Jedi Knight but lacked control and had a weakness for women. But also lack the self esteem to talk to women and was very shy around them. Even his fellow Jedi Knights. The leader of the Deathly Souls saw within Kami a hidden power that only appears every ten or so generations which was stated in a book called "book of Diablo". In the book it talked about a great power known as the Triforce, which was the ultimate mastery of the force itself. Before the force split into the dark and light sides, the Triforce mastery was lost to the generations. The Triforce was indeed met to be three sided, Ka which met wisdom, Da which met Power and Sy which met Balance. Within the force only when all three where together perfectly could one use the power of the triforce. In the book this ultimate mastery of the Triforce was known simply as centurion.

Dai Shi thought out to lure Kami to the Deathly Souls and control him using the dark side. He played on his weakness for women by having a woman named Sara come into his life, it wasn't shortly after their fateful meeting on Naboo, when she then married him. Something that was against the Jedi Code causing him to be exile in 3,962 BBY. Kami was deeply in love with her and when she was killed by the Jedi he became filled with revenge and turn to the dark side. Dai Shi's plan was working and soon he would control the ultimate power that he seeked.

Dai Shi also messed up Kami's mind by feeding lies to him, playing on his weakness and his passion. Dai Shi even went as far as lying about who he was and about the Deathly Souls itself. He played himself off as a Dark Lord named Darth Dragoon who's plans was to over take the Sith Order and rule the galaxy. How little Kami knew how deep this plan was.

In fact Kami believe so much in the death of his wife by the Jedi's hands that he slowly became a stronger person, but for the wrong reasons. Dragoon on a daily bases reminded him of this fact by showing him visions and filling his dreams with the nightmares of it happening. In many ways, it almost became a dream as if it never happen if only as long as it happened within Kami's mind.

Kami believed in the lie because Dragoon enforced it on him day in and day out, that he had a great sleeping power within. A power greater then any Jedi or Sith. Which was part true, he did hold a power within him. However Kami could never release that power alone. In order for him to find that power he had to reach within himself and find the wisdom to forgive himself, the power to release it and the balance to control it. Only when all three where perfectly balance could he unleash that power.

Kami was train by Dragoon as a Sith Assassin until 3,960 BBY, at that time Kami was officially given his Sith name, Darth Unrivaled. Over the next four years he carried out a number of assassin missions for the Deathly Souls, killing people he believed would lead him to his ultimate goal, the death of the Jedi Council.

Darth Unrivaled killed countless women, children and families, in the name of revenge. All of which did nothing wrong to be given death. Their deaths met little to Dai Shi and where only ordered to death so that the results would twist Unrivaled's mind more. Unrivaled believed so much in Dragoon, that it would lead him to his goals.

As a result of all the death and pain Unrivaled causes, he was completely twisted and changed, the man known as Kami was gone. All that was left was a shell of a man simply known as Darth Unrivaled, a sith assassin. Little did he know that he was simply being prepared for entry into the project known as "Project Unrivaled".

Darth Unrivaled's final mission was to find and gather information and documents on Revan and the Star Forge. Dragoon wanted control of the Star Forge and it's technology. Stating that those who controled it would control the galaxy. However it was simply a set up to lure Darth Unrivaled into a trap.

The location Darth Unrivaled was sent to was Lok, which was near Naboo. When Unrivaled located his target he was ambushed by a man named General Xion, a follower of the Deathly Souls and Dragoon who revealed himself to be Dai Shi. Even as powerful that Darth Unrivaled was he couldn't fight back the mind control Dai Shi had placed over him. The nightmares of his wife and unborn child being killed was too much to bare and it place him in a state of confusion. He couldn't fight back as his body became numb. Before Xion dealt the death blow, he realized he had been tricked and that everything was a lie.

After he died, he was placed into a cooling tube and was sent back to Coruscant, where the Deathly Souls main base was hidden. There over the next 15 years Kami's body was cloned a number of times. The powerful core unit was design to not only pull out his hidden power but to also control it. Many of the tools and weapons he later used in his life where also design in that time. It wasn't until 5 ABY that Kami reawoke on Coruscant with no memory of how he got there or who he was. He however remember Dragoon and when he learned he was still alive he searched him out to kill him.


End file.
